


So You Think You Can Dance Fiore: Week 1 Meet the Top 20

by Opalsong, Syr



Series: So You Think You Can Dance Fiore [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, So You Think You Can Dance RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, No Real So You Think You Can Dance Knowledge Necessary, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Setting Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year again everybody! So You Think You Can Dance is back for another season! No time for dilly dallying, let's meet the top 20. Remember, this week [READ MORE...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Think You Can Dance Fiore: Week 1 Meet the Top 20

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series. We'll be posting one "review" a week until we finish the "show" (11 weeks). Updates Fridays.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

 

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/SYTYCD%20Fiore%20Week%201%20Meet%20the%20Top%2020.mp3) | 12:39 | 11.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook (entire series)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fairy%20Tail/So%20You%20Think%20You%20Can%20Dance%20Fiore.m4b) | 3:12:35 | 90.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/so-you-think-you-can-dance-fiore-week-1-meet-top-20)  
  
### Music

Credits in the End Notes

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

 

It's that time of year again everybody! So You Think You Can Dance is back for another season! No time for dilly dallying, let's meet the top 20. Remember, this week everybody gets to dance in their own style so get pumped!

Top 20 Dance 

Lyrical hip hop, [Fairy Tail Theme](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/01%20-%20FAIRY%20TAIL%20Main%20Theme.mp3), choreographed by Luther Brown.

This is our first time seeing all the dancers together. Heck, this is our first time seeing some of the dancers at all! One dance like this doesn't _really_ give us a great indication of who's going to win this season, but I'll say that right away there were some standouts. Erza, naturally, is already amazing. I was also impressed by Laxus. In the auditions he came across as a little intense sometimes, but I can't deny the man can dance. I do have one note about costuming though: was there a reason all the guys were wearing shirts except Gray?

Natsu & Gajeel & Laxus

Hip Hop, [Rock the Dragon](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/Dragon%20Ball%20Z%20Opening%20Theme%20Song%20%20%20Rock%20the%20Dragon%20720p%20HD%29%20%20%20YouTube.mp3), choreographed by Christopher Scott.

I know they like to start the week with a high energy dance, and this was certainly that. But. I don't know. There was just something about this one that didn't quite work. Don't get me wrong, the choreography was great, and each of the dancers are fantastic in their own styles, but I never felt like the three 'dragon slayers' (as the rehearsal footage described them) were dancing _together_. It was lacking teamwork, is all I'm saying. These are three to watch, too. I already talked about Laxus in the group dance. As for Natsu, what he lacks in formal dance training, he makes up for personality. And I can't wait to see Gajeel try a contemporary routine.

Laki & Vijeeter

Contmporary, [Be My Lady](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/12%20Be%20My%20Lady.mp3), choreographed by Travis Wall.

This dance was... not the best. The choreography was fine, in my opinion. Sadly, I think the failing here falls with the dancers. It was _over_ emotive. It was over danced in general. I'm honestly worried for these two next week, which is too bad because I found them charming in the rehearsal footage.

Bisca & Alzak

Ballroom, [To The Moon (For River) - Piano Version](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/To%20The%20Moon%20%28For%20River%29%20-%20Piano%20Version.mp3), choreographed by Dmitry Chaplin.

I'm so happy that Bisca and Alzak got to dance together! They'll be split up to dance with different partners next week and unless they make it to the top ten, this is their only chance for a duet. Their audition together was a standout, so I'm glad to see they haven't lost that chemistry now that they've both made it to the big stage. Perfectly executed, this soft, graceful, ballroom piece was a joy.

Lucy & Gray

Jazz, [You Belong With Me](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/Taylor%20Swift%20-%20You%20Belong%20With%20Me.mp3), choreographed by Tyce Diorio.

This dance was cute. Not the best of the night, but cute. It's too bad that Gray's the only ballet dancer, it would have been nice to see him in in own style. That being said, he stood out in this dance, even more than Lucy who _was_ dancing in her own style. Though, I'm not going to lie, Lucy didn't make a great first impression with me in general. She's really relying on the 'sexy jazz dancer' thing, but I've seen it before. Maybe she'll grow on me, who knows, stranger things have happened. Back to the dance itself; it was really fun. Not sure I quite bought the chemistry though. I don't think anyone would confuse these two for an actual couple.

Levy & Cana

Broadway, [Popular](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/07%20Popular.mp3), choreographed by Spencer Liff.

These are two more dancers I'm excited to see more of. If I'm placing money though, I'm not sure they'll make it to the top. There's some big talent and big personalities this season, so I hope these ladies can keep up. I enjoyed this dance too. Casting Levy as Glinda and Cana as Elphaba in this _Wicked_ inspired Broadway piece was a nice way to highlight their personalities and skills. Cana's got that cool 'I-don't-take-no-guff' thing and I just want to give Levy a hug. As a tap dancer, Levy was slightly out of her own style, but she really held her own. I'm sad this partnership is only for the first week

Lisanna & Mirajane

Contemporary, [Blue Eyes](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/Vision%20of%20Escaflowne%20-%20Blue%20Eyes%20-%20Marlene.mp3), choreographed by Mandy Moore.

Yay Dancing Sisters! I wish they could have done a trio with Elfman but I understand why they couldn't since Elfman is a hiphop dancer, not contemporary. But I'll take what I can get! Not surprisingly, the partnership between these two was superb. Normally on So You Think You Can Dance, partners don't dance entirely in sync. It's always glorious when they do, but it's usually only for a few moves, not an entire dance. Which I understand, there's only a week of rehearsal after all. BUT THESE TWO! They were completely in sync for the entire dance. It was beautiful! Now, normally I ignore the judges’ comments, but I do have to agree with something Paula said. It feels like Mirajane is holding back somehow.

Elfman & Bickslow

Hip hop, [Ignition](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/07%20Ignition.mp3), choreographed by Luther Brown.

I always enjoy a good, hard hitting hip hop routine. And this one definitely fits the bill. The choreography really highlighting and balancing Elman's krump and Bickslow's animation skills. I'm still trying to gauge where these two fit in my predictions and favourites listings. They're both unique, certainly. I still wish Elfman had been able to dance with his sisters though.

Juvia & Freed

Contemporary, [Wake Me Up](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/31.%20Avicii%20-%20Wake%20Me%20Up.mp3), choreographed by Stacey Tookey.

Ah the cheerful contemporary. Such a rare dance! The choreography for this piece was amazing! Sometimes it's nice to have a dance that doesn't have a story, but just tries to capture a feeling. The dancers on the other hand, though they danced it well, clearly have some room grow this season. I can already tell that Freed is going to be that dancer who's technique is utterly flawless, but he really needs to work on the acting part. I'm not sure his expression changed at all through the whole thing. Juvia, meanwhile, seemed distracted the whole time. But I'm not actually worried for these two, not this first week. The choreography was just that good.

Erza & Evergreen & Loke

Latin Ballroom, [Satellite](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/1-10%20Satellite%20%28Eurovision%202010%20-%20Ge%201.mp3), choreographed by Louis van Amstel.

Well, they saved the best for last in my opinion. And I thought a cheerful contemporary was rare, try a three person ballroom! And I loved it! Erza has already won several ballroom titles, so it was no surprise that she was the standout here. Meanwhile, Evergreen was dancing like she had something to prove. Between these two, it's impressive that Loke held his own. A lesser dancer would have been steamrolled. And ' _steam'_ rollis right. This dance was blistering!

Final Thoughts

Oh man, this season is full of wild cards. It'll be interesting to see if this year's voters are going to vote for skill or personality. Not that the two are mutually exclusive, of course. But this season definitely has some colourful characters, the likes of which have never graced our screens before. Take Natsu for example. He's a break dancer with zero formal training. Heck, according to his audition package he only auditioned at all because he saw a line-up of dancers outside and decided to get in line too because _'why not'_? And now he's in the top twenty! That happened people! If that's just how this season starts off, I'm super excited to see where it leads. Let's find out together!

**Author's Note:**

> Music Credits:  
> [So You Think You can Dance Opening](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/So%20You%20Think%20You%20Can%20Dance%20Season%2011%20Opening%20Intro.mp3)  
> [FAIRY TAIL Main Theme](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/01%20-%20FAIRY%20TAIL%20Main%20Theme.mp3) by Takanashi Yasuharu  
> [Rock the Dragon](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/Dragon%20Ball%20Z%20Opening%20Theme%20Song%20%20%20Rock%20the%20Dragon%20720p%20HD%29%20%20%20YouTube.mp3) (Dragon Ball Z Opening)  
> [Be My Lady](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/12%20Be%20My%20Lady.mp3) by Kris Allen  
> [To The Moon (For River) - Piano Version](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/To%20The%20Moon%20%28For%20River%29%20-%20Piano%20Version.mp3) by Kan R. Gao  
> [You Belong With Me](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/Taylor%20Swift%20-%20You%20Belong%20With%20Me.mp3) by Taylor Swift  
> [Popular](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/07%20Popular.mp3) by Stephen Schwartz  
> [Blue Eyes](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/Vision%20of%20Escaflowne%20-%20Blue%20Eyes%20-%20Marlene.mp3) by Maaya Sakamoto  
> [Ignition](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/07%20Ignition.mp3) by tobyMac  
> [Wake Me Up](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/31.%20Avicii%20-%20Wake%20Me%20Up.mp3) by Avicii  
> [Satellite](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%201/1-10%20Satellite%20%28Eurovision%202010%20-%20Ge%201.mp3) by Lena
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting.


End file.
